1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel powered vehicles and the fuel tanks thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel tanks of fuel powered vehicles having anti-theft means associated therewith.
2. Priot Art
Because of ever increasing fuel shortages and increases in the prices thereof, there has been an ever growing amount of fuel related thefts. One of the most common types of fuel thefts is the siphoning of fuel from vehicles. Because of the simplicity with which siphoning is achieved, no vehicle fuel tank is safe from such criminality.
The problem of siphoning of fuel from vehicles, however, has long been recognized in the prior art. Thus, the prior art has taught the use of locking means associated with fuel tank caps. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,895,963 and 1,687,814. However, such locking means are subject to mechanical malfunction, lost keys, jimmying and the like. Moreover, they render the filling of their associated fuel tanks quite inconvenient.
Therefore, there would be provided a major advance in the art if a fuel tank could be rendered syphon-proof while obviating the cumbersomeness of prior art anti-theft devices. It is to this with which the present invention is concerned.